


A Phantom Affair

by veryqueenly



Series: Affairs of the Heart [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: With him around, maybe walking home at a night like this wouldn't be just as scary as before.[Akira Kurusu/Reader]





	A Phantom Affair

**Author's Note:**

> ok... so i'm quite on a roll today apparently?? i'm supposed to be posting this tomorrow but i'm just gonna do it today just because... anyways, enjoy
> 
> this is also quite vague in some sense... but lol

**A Phantom Affair**

* * *

You know it’s not ideal for someone like you to be roaming around the streets late at night, considering that all kinds of things could happen in unguarded darkness. There are all kinds of dangers surrounding you—from robbery to murder and so much more—waiting to strike at any given moment.

Still, it’s not like you could help it. It’s already late at night and you need to hurry home before your sister even gets mad at you. You allow a soft sigh to escape your lips, almost as though in exasperation. You wish the trains would start functioning properly again soon… you don’t want to be held up this late like this again.

You quickly glance at the watch on your wrist and silently read the time. It’s eight forty-five in the evening already, and you only have a few more minutes before your curfew.

You pull your coat tighter around you, almost as if for protection before you quicken your pace, nearly running in an attempt to get to your destination on time.

A series of boisterous laughter is enough to alarm you, and you abruptly stop in your tracks, quickly hiding behind the nearest corner to observe what it is that’s going on around you.

There stood five men a few metres away from you, their backs turned away from you so that you’re unable to see their faces. If you could guess correctly, they all seem to be in their early twenties, nearly a few years older than you. They’re wearing similarly patterned clothes—a plain black shirt and a pair of black pants with little fashionable rips around some places. There’s a red bandanna wrapped around their arms, with _EAGLE_ written nearly on the center in large black letters, and they’re carrying a variety of weapons—from baseball bats to small, sharp knives.

Your eyes widen in alarm and you push yourself against the nearest wall, hoping that the darkness of the night would be enough to conceal your presence. They don’t seem to notice your presence, however, as they seem to be lost in their own world. They’re talking about something—about what, you don’t quite know—laughing and chuckling amongst themselves, as though they’re finding something quite amusing.

You worry your bottom lip between your teeth as you continue to observe them, feeling the beginnings of anxiety slowly creeping within your chest. How are you supposed to go home now?

You could feel your heart beating rapidly against your ribcage, and you take a few deep breaths, almost as though in an attempt to calm yourself. Briefly, you wonder if you should make a call to your sister to inform her of what’s going on…

You shake your head from side to side, trying to dismiss the thoughts out of your head. _There’s no reason to make her worry even more,_ you think, clenching your hands into fists as though in an attempt to dispel the creeping fear out of your system.

You square your shoulders up and raise your chin almost in defiance, trying to summon all the courage you have left within you. _I can do this,_ you think, taking another few deep breaths to calm yourself. _I will not be afraid._

You prepare yourself to step out of the shadows, repeating calming thoughts to yourself in the process. You take a lungful of breath and ready yourself to face the group of men, but the moment you finally step out of the shadows, you find that they’re no longer standing there.

They’re replaced by someone else, and the person that stands before you is another man, wearing black from head to toe. The only colour in his outfit is the mask covering his face—pale as the walls you find in your own room—as well as the gloves covering both of his hands, crimson as the blood that runs through your veins.

You look around your surroundings a few times before turning back to look at him, blinking once, twice, thrice, almost as though you’re still trying to process whatever it is that’s going on around you. When it all finally clicks together in your head, the only thing you could do is to tilt your head to the side, seemingly even becoming more confused than ever.

“Who are you…?” you ask, murmuring the words softly as a whisper. “What did you do to them?”

He doesn’t say anything in response, merely staring at you blankly and without expression. You lift your gaze up to look him in the eye, and when your eyes meet his, you nearly take a step back.

His eyes are captivating, and in the darkness of the night they seem even darker than ever. They draw you in, and looking at them now is like looking at an abyss. You feel naked, bare, like he’s undressing your soul and reading every single thought you’d ever had in your mind.

You try to suppress the shudder that runs through you; you don’t need him knowing that he has that kind of effect on you. But with the way his lips curl up into a small smirk, you know that he’s definitely noticed.

“Who are you?” you ask again, your voice louder this time, seemingly echoing amidst the quiet of the night. “And what are you doing here?”

The masked man doesn’t respond once more, though you watch as he steps forward in your direction, like he’s walking toward you. You instinctively take a step back, only stopping once you find that you’d backed yourself against the wall once more.

The smirk on his lips only widens just a fraction as he slowly closes the distance between the two of you, walking toward you and stopping once he’s a few inches away from you. Your breath immediately hitches in your throat, and you feel as though your heart would nearly stop beating.

He’s close, so close, that you could almost smell his scent—a mixture of sweat and musk—and he’s so close, so close that you could almost taste him. Your heart beats loudly that you could almost hear it, and briefly, you silently wonder whether or not he could hear it, too.

For a moment, the two of you could only stare at each other, gazes locked upon one another as though you’re lost in each other’s eyes. For a moment, there only silence between the two of you, with neither of you opening your mouth to say something.

And then a moment later he reaches a hand out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind your ear, his actions soft and tender, that you could almost mistake it as intimate. Slowly, he begins to lean his head forward, stopping to whisper something in your ear.

“See you around,” he mutters, and his breath is warm against your neck as the words leave his mouth. And then all of a sudden the moment is over, and he’s already pulling away from you, leaning back and maintaining a few lengths of distance between the two of you once more.

You open your mouth to say something, about to ask him a question, but before you could even do so, before the words are even out of your lips, he’s already gone up and disappeared like a thin smoke, leaving you alone there with only your own thoughts to accompany you.

You take a long look at the direction where he’s previously stood, silently wondering whether this has actually happened at all or not. Briefly, you wonder whether this has all just been a dream. Briefly, you wonder whether this is just a figment of your own imagination or not.

 _Huh._ You quickly shake your head, almost as though to rid yourself off the thoughts before beginning to walk toward your destination once more, taking one last look at the place before continuing on ahead. _What the hell had just happened back in there?_

* * *

 


End file.
